Like They Do In Movies
by Luna-is-Loony
Summary: Sebastian knew Blaine years before he knew Kurt. Written as a fill for day three of Seblaine week...


Sebastian has been waiting for this moment since he moved back to Westerville and started at Dalton. He had been skeptical enough at first; after all, it could easily be another Blaine Anderson, he had reasoned. Yet the more he had heard about Blaine as a charismatic, charming, compassionate person, the more sure he had been. Even with the physical descriptions, it matched up – short with curly hair and expressive eyebrows. Trent had laughed as he had said the last bit.

Now here Blaine is, standing in front of him, a smile on his face. The Warblers are definitely excited to see him, and they clap him on his back, grinning broadly. Sebastian waits patiently and eventually they file out, leaving the two of them alone in the room.

It fees odd; he'd imagined this moment for years. Sebastian had always pictured Blaine frozen in time, but it isn't as if time has changed him too much. The main difference other than a few inches in height is his hair, which is now slicked back. The look doesn't suit him, Sebastian can't help but think. He runs his fingers along the edge of his grey cardigan before looking up at Sebastian. Sebastian smiles.

"Blaine," Sebastian says, reaching in for a hug. He can feel Blaine stiffen, and when he pulls back, he gives Sebastian a curious look.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes," Sebastian replies with a chuckle, giving him a moment's wait to see if he'll recognize him. When Blaine eyes widen, he starts to look panicked.

"I'm sorry. I sometimes don't remember people, and –" Sebastian lets out a laugh, effectively interrupting him, and cuts him off.

"I'm not surprised you don't recognize me. After all this surgery, I wouldn't recognize myself either." Blaine still doesn't react completely – though his eyebrows furrow as he thinks – and Sebastian continues. "Blaine, it's me, Sebastian."

"Seb?" Blaine's jaw goes slightly slack, and he lets out an incredulous laugh. "I don't really – I mean, it's been –"

"It was five years in September." Blaine nods, his eyes still unfocused. His mouth opens and shuts before he lets out another laugh and moves forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Sebastian. His head falls into Sebastian's neck, and he nuzzles his nose there. A smile spreads across Sebastian's face as he holds Blaine against him, closing his eyes and letting out a happy sigh.

"I've missed you. I've really missed you." When Blaine pulls back, his eyes water, and he continues to shake his head, staring at Sebastian as if he's a figment of his imagination. "You left for Paris for that surgery, and we just… lost touch."

"I know, but you're here now, and…" Sebastian doesn't know what to say. He's replayed this scene thousands of times in his head, and he's even worked out what he wanted to say multiple times, but with Blaine staring up at him, everything else slips from his head. It's cliché, really, and Sebastian picks at his nails, wishing it doesn't feel like he's living a scene out of some movie.

But from what he remembers, Blaine's always been a hopeless romantic. Back before they got together, Blaine would always talk about how cute it would be to be presented with a bouquet of flowers and how he always wanted to have someone with whom to hold hands on Valentine's Day. Maybe Sebastian did too once upon a time, but things have changed now. He can't count the number of guys he's slept with, partially because he knows the alcohol's probably wiped away some of them.

Sebastian decides that maybe it's best to go along with the moment, and he reaches out, his hand lightly falling on Blaine's cheek. Blaine doesn't say anything, and Sebastian presses in, his thumb moving in a small circle. Even if he hasn't done something like this for years, his chest still tightens, and his breath catches in his throat.

It's only when he's an inch or two away that Blaine's hand push on his chest. "No, Sebastian, stop. I can't."

"Why not? Isn't it what's supposed to happen?" Sebastian can't help but let a desperate edge crawl up into his voice.

"I have a boyfriend."

"Kurt," Sebastian says. He's already heard a lot about him as well. Apparently, he's sweet and wonderful. All the Warblers seem to love him, though Sebastian can't imagine a person wonderful enough that Blaine would change schools for him. He can't deny that low burning in the pit of his stomach is some sort of jealousy, and it scares him.

"Yes, Kurt." Blaine sighed, running his hands over his hair as he steps backwards. "It's been five years. Things have changed." He suddenly looks firm, and Sebastian wonders whether the tiny bit of longing he'd seen a few seconds ago was just imagined.

"But I came back."

"I'm not going to cheat on Kurt. I love him." A small smile forms at those words, and Sebastian's jaw tightens.

"And what about me? I loved you first."

"And you think just waltzing into my life now and saying that's going to make me change my mind?" Blaine snaps before his shoulders slump forward and he pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry." Sebastian opens his mouth to retort, but he doesn't know what to say. "You would have been happy for me. The Sebastian I knew would have been happy I found someone," Blaine says after a moment before stepping backwards towards the door.

"Yeah, well, I'm not the same Sebastian that you knew," Sebastian replies, feeling the barriers he's built since that dance come up. It's automatic the way he sneers at Blaine for a moment, his eyes narrowing.

"Exactly." Sebastian sighs. "Sebastian, you mean a lot to me, or you did. And we can be friends, but…" His sentence goes unfinished. "I should go." Before Sebastian can protest, Blaine leaves, and the room feels suddenly empty.

Sebastian moves over to a couch, collapsing backwards on it and swallowing the tears that prickle in his eyes. His head tilts over to one side, leaning against it, and he's glad that no one's here to see him. His eyes close as he takes a steadying breath.

Maybe things don't always work out like they do in moves, Sebastian decides.


End file.
